Future Century
Future Century is the fictional timeline of the anime television series Mobile Fighter G Gundam and its related projects. In G Gundam, the ruling elites leave Earth for space colonies in the first year of Future Century. Two years after the migration, a full-scale war develops on Earth as each nation fought to gain control. The colonies formed the United Colonies Federation and regains control of the nations on Earth. The United Colonies Federation decides to end the conflict on Earth by holding a tournament called Gundam Fight every four years. The nation represented by the winning Gundam earns the right to lead Earth and the colonies for the next four years. G Gundam takes place in F.C.60 during the 13th Gundam Fight, a time led by Neo Hong Kong, the winner of the 12th Gundam Fight. Chronology The timeline below is provided by Gundam Official F.C.1 * The ruling classes leave Earth. The governing officials and upper classes of most nation's escape the despoiled planet, migrating to their respective space colonies. Some 40% of the population, either unable to afford the cost of the voyage or unwilling to leave Mother Earth, remains behind. * Founding of the colony nations. '' * ''The colonies begin development of military mobile suits. F.C.2 * Outbreak of the Earth Chaos War. With the ruling classes now in space, Earth's nations experience a breakdown in public order, and regional wars break out around the world. As the situation escalates into a global conflict, an all-out nuclear war begins to seem increasingly likely. * Establishment of the United Colonies Federation. With their own safety threatened by the Earth Chaos War, the space colonies dispatch the United Colonies Federation forces to seize control of the planet, using military mobile suits. F.C.4 * The Earth Chaos War ends. Earth's nations are placed completely under the control of their colony homelands. * A technological cold war starts. The colonies begin developing advanced new mobile suits as they vie for control of the United Colonies Federation, and Earth becomes their testing ground for new mobile suit technology. F.C.6 * The massive arms buildup caused by the technological cold war reaches its peak, threatening to envelop Earth and colonies alike in a second Chaos War. A United Colonies Federation military adviser named Professor E.C. Ducer proposes the Gundam Fight as a peaceful means of deciding the leadership of the colonies. Every four years the colony nations will enter their representative mobile fighters in a martial tournament, with Earth as the arena! * Ducer's Gundam Fight proposal is adopted, and each of the colony nations launches a Gundam development program, seeking to create its own super-advanced mobile suit. F.C.8 * The 1st Gundam Fight is held. The winner is Neo Greece's Heroda Dionysus, pilot of the Vulcan Gundam. F.C.12 * The 2nd Gundam Fight. The winner is Neo America's Phia Philadel, pilot of the Gundam Freedom. F.C.16 * The 3rd Gundam Fight. The winner is Neo Egypt's Dahal Muhammad, pilot of the Mummy Gundam III. F.C.20 * The 4th Gundam Fight. The winner is Neo China's Sai Feilong, pilot of the Feilong Gundam, who defeats defending champion Dahal Muhammad during the tournament's final round. F.C.24 * The 5th Gundam Fight. The winner is Neo France's Fernando Loire, pilot of the Baron Gundam. F.C.28 * The 6th Gundam Fight. The winner is Neo Italy's Vittorio Argento, pilot of the Gundam Tornado. F.C.32 * The 7th Gundam Fight. The winner is Neo Germany's Wolf Heinrich, pilot of the Kaiser Gundam. F.C.36 * The 8th Gundam Fight. The winner is Neo Russia's Skirei Zhirinovs, pilot of the Cossack Gundam. F.C.40 * The 9th Gundam Fight. The winner is Neo England's Gentle Chapman, pilot of the Britain Gundam. F.C.44 * The 10th Gundam Fight. Once again, the winner is Neo England's Gentle Chapman. F.C.48 * The 11th Gundam Fight. Neo England's Gentle Chapman achieves an unprecedented third victory. Chapman's success with his long-range rifle inspires the other colony nations to aggressively pursue their own beam weapon development programs. Amid this atmosphere of tension and distrust, the 12th Gundam Fight is postponed for an additional four years. F.C.56 * The 12th Gundam Fight. The winner is Neo Hong Kong's Master Asia, pilot of the Haow Gundam, whose victory redirects the attention of the colony nations towards melee combat and martial arts. F.C.59 * The Ultimate Gundam is completed. At the space colony of Neo Japan, Dr. Raizo Kasshu and his son Kyoji develop the most powerful mobile fighter ever seen. Kyoji seizes this Ultimate Gundam and flees with it to Earth, where it is transformed into the malevolent Devil Gundam. * As the year draws to a close, the colony nations dispatch their representatives to Earth to participate in the 13th Gundam Fight. F.C.60 * The 13th Gundam Fight begins. The winner is Neo Japan's Domon Kasshu, pilot of the God Gundam. F.C.64 * The 14th Gundam Fights begins. The winner is currently unknown External links * Gundam Official: G Gundam * Anime News Network: G Gundam Future Century Projects *Mobile Fighter G Gundam (anime) *Mobile Fighter G Gundam (manga) *Mobile Fighter G Gundam: 7th Fight (sidestory manga)